praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Briģes
This is a Jahastian name. The first or maternal surname is ''Sciapi, while the second or paternal surname is Briģes. This person is properly referred to by the given name Amelia Davida.'' Amberdino, Jahastia |Alias=Amelia Brigjes |Died=13 May 1952 (aged 33) Amberdino, Jahastia |Occupation = Model |Cause=Suicide by barbiturate overdose |Education = |Hometown=Hederhelm, Resha |Schools = |Years = 1936–1952 |Spouse = Otto Pontarmann (m. 1941, d. 1948) |Parents= |Children = Ingrid Pontarmann Dirk Pontarmann |Hair=Blonde |Eye=Blue |Height=5 ft 6 in (168 cm)}} Amelia Davida Sciapi Briģes (16 July 1918 – 13 May 1952), occasionally credited in Resha as Amelia Brigjes, was a Jahastian-Reshan model who gained fame in the late-1930s and 1940s for both her nude photos and pinup photos. Born in Jahastia, Briģes moved to Hederhelm in Resha after her mother remarried a Reshan man in 1931. After completing elementary school in 1934, Briģes aspired to work as an actress but could find no work. She subsequently found work as a nude model, which eventually transitioned into pinup modeling in the 1940s. Briģes entered the mainstream in the early-1940s due to her high-profile relationship with Reshan musician Otto Pontarmann. They later married in 1941, and had two children together: Maria Ingrid Elsabet and Rodrick Alexander Henrik, who both went on to have widely successful careers in the entertainment industry. Following her divorce from Pontarmann in 1948, she returned to Jahastia where she lived a private life until her death in 1952. Life and career Early life Briģes was born in Amberdino to parents Oscar Briģes and Antonetta Sciapi. Oscar worked at a train station, while Antonetta was a secretary. She is the youngest of four children, having two older brothers and an older sister. Oscar and Antonetta had many problems in their marriage; Oscar was an alcoholic who would come home from work intoxicated and physically assault Antonetta. After one of Amelia's brothers attempted to fight him off, Oscar injured him so severely that he was in the hospital for a week. Antonetta had a painkiller addiction and cheated on Oscar with many different men, sometimes for money. Oscar died of alcohol poisoning in 1926, when Amelia was eight years old. After his death, Antonetta went on several international vacations and put the children in the care of her parents. In 1931, she arrived home after a six-month trip to Resha with a Reshan husband and subsequently moved the entire family to Hederhelm, where they settled in the Marink borough. Amelia's stepfather, Oleg, worked at a steel factory and was abusive just like her birth father. While in Hederhelm, Briģes took part in musical theatre and dramatic productions at her elementary school in order to avoid her situation at home. She went on to graduate in 1934, and did not attend high school. After moving to Hederhelm, Antonetta attempted to Reshanize the family surname from Briģes to Brigjes, and Amelia used this name as a stage name early in her career before reverting back to the Jahastian spelling. 1936–1940: Discovery and early work After completing elementary school, Briģes attempted to find work as an actress. After initially struggling with finding work, she changed her stage name from the Jahastian "Briģes" to the more Reshan-looking "Brigjes", although she still failed to find work as an actress. After coming to terms with her failure as an actress in 1936, Briģes began working as a secretary. During summer 1936, Briģes attended a beach party where her and her friends were spotted by a photographer and asked to take pictures with him. While her friends agreed, Briģes was reluctant although gave in. They exchanged numbers with the photographer, and two months later he called Briģes asking her to come in for more shots. Briģes ended up entering a romantic relationship with the photographer and would pose in his "glamour photoshoots", which in reality were pornographic photoshoots. Briģes began developing a name for herself in the erotic modeling industry due to her lack of inhibitions while posing and sultry appearance. By 1940, she had posed in a number of erotic men's magazines in Resha. 1940–1952: Pinup success, retirement, and departure from the spotlight Briģes became a household name in 1940 after it was revealed that she had entered a romantic relationship with the musician Otto Pantormann. Due to her newfound celebrity status, Briģes left nude modeling behind and instead became a known name in the newly emerging pinup modeling scene. Briģes's pinup photos became the most widely-circulated pinup photos in Resha of all-time, making her into one of the most prevalent sex symbols of 1940s Resha. After her divorce from Pantormann in 1948, Briģes retreated from the public eye and moved from Resha back to Jahastia, where she had no celebrity status. In Jahastia, Briģes lived a fairly normal life as a single mother to her two children, and would occasionally work as a print model for Jahastian fashion magazines. Personal life Briģes was introduced to musician Otto Pantormann in 1940, and they soon become close friends. While initially nervous that her career would scare him away, the two became a couple four months after meeting and they soon debuted to the public together. They married in August 1941 in a ceremony in Emilet. The couple had two children together: Maria Ingrid Elsabet Pantormann (born 20 February 1942) and Rodrick Alexander Henrik Pantormann (born 13 September 1944), both of whom have went on to have widely successful careers in the entertainment industry. Briģes and Pantormann divorced in 1948, and Briģes subsequently returned to Jahastia with Maria and Rodrick, where she raised them as a single mother until her death in 1952. Briģes held dual citizenship to Jahastia and Resha, and spoke fluent Jahastian, Reshan, English, Orlandish, and Gregarian. Death Early in the morning of 13 May 1952, Briģes was discovered by her children as unresponsive in her bed. She was rushed to the hospital where she was later pronounced dead-on-arrival. Her autopsy revealed that she had heavy amounts of barbiturates in her blood, and that her death was of a barbiturate overdose. Briģes's maternal grandmother, Barbara Caparella, who she was very close to, revealed that Briģes had called her in a panic the night before telling her how much she loved her. She later revealed that she believed Briģes's overdose was intentional. In 1966, Briģes's daughter revealed that her mother was stressed regarding finances and retaining custody of her children around the time of her death. Category:1918 births Category:1952 deaths Category:People from Amberdino Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Jahastian female models Category:Reshan female models Category:Jahastian emigrants to Resha Category:Naturalized citizens of Resha Category:Drug-related deaths in Jahastia Category:Female models who committed suicide Category:Suicides by overdose in Jahastia